


Meeting the parents

by TheRedPoet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out of the closet was supposedly a hard thing to do. But coming out of the closet with your immortal fairy girlfriend had to be worse, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not meant to be very serious. I mostly thought it'd be fun to see Maeve try to be human-ish in the same way Spike tried.

Willow had been through some pretty nerve-wrecking situations. There'd been master vampires, botched spells and all kinds of demons trying to eat her face but somehow, her current situation scared her more than any of the previous. She stood in her living room dressed in her best clothes - Or rather, what she assumed her parents thought were her best clothes.

_12:53._

Maybe she could sneak out? Run to Mexico... Or Canada. Probably Canada. It felt safer and with her complexion, Mexico would probably suck. She didn't like the food anyways. Her stomach rolled with nausea at the mere thought and she rushed towards the bathroom. Again.

_12:54_

She got up from her knees from where she'd been sitting in worship in front of the porcelain God. It had to be the fifth time in an hour that she'd needed to vomit but whenever she got there, nothing happened. Except that she was pretty sure her knees would leave a permanent mark in the rug. Her parents knew that she'd invited someone special, but that was all she had said. Which was probably a mistake on her part. She knew her parents were tolerant people but there were limits. She was probably about to push them in a big way.

_12:55_

Willow splashed some cold water on her face, buttoned up the last button of her shirt and returned to pacing nervously in her room. Don't freak, don't freak, don't freak. Lots of people come out of the closet every day. Most parents won't freak. Right? Then again, it wasn't really as simple as that.

The doorbell rang at 12:59 and Willow was there to open it about two seconds later.

 

The sight of the girl standing outside of her door had dread tugging on her innards all the while her mouth dropped open in awe. Her visitor was beyond beautiful. Literally. No human creature, with or without the help of surgery and cosmetics, could compare to the Sidhe. Her skin was pale and clear, her eyes green and vertically slitted like a cat's. Her hair, dyed in a multitude of cold blues and greens, had been pulled into dreadlocks. If only that had been the worst of it.

 

"I told you to dress conservatively," Willow choked out as she took in the girl's attire.

 

"This is catholic schoolwear," Maeve replied primly. "I had assumed it would be adequate."

 

It was technically true. Only the uniform was way too small. The skirt exposed a generous if not indecent amount of thigh. The white shirt had one too many buttons open and was a few sizes too small. As a result, it strained against her modest bust and exposed half an inch of skin at the of the fairy's flat stomach. She should've expected it, of course.

 

It was kind of a weird feeling. One part of Willow was terrified of how her parents were going to react to the outfit. Another was telling her that the best possible way of solving the problem would be to drag the girl to her room, tear those clothes off- and if some stuff happened before she got something more appropriate on, Willow couldn't possibly be blamed for that. She slapped herself mentally. Not now! Stupid pervy brain...

 

"Damn it, my parents are going to flip," Willow hissed under her breath.

 

Maeve smiled a wicked little smile. She leaned in close to Willow's ear and whispered, voice as sweet as honey.

 

"Perhaps you'd best put me over your lap and-"

 

"Willow?" Her father's voice from over in the living room almost made Willow jump out of her socks.

 

"Coming!" She called back, then returned her attention back to Maeve.

 

"Come on in."

 

"Thank you," The winter lady murmured. "At least it cannot go any worse than when you met my mother."

 

Willow's cheeks tinted red at the memory.

 

"You should've warned me."

 

Maeve looked perfectly innocent.

 

"You told me you liked surprises."

 

"I meant flowers and possibly chocolate," Willow hissed. "Not having the queen of air and darkness wanting to initiate me into the family by way of a frickin' threesome."

 

"Ah." Maeve produced a bouquet of roses covered in a thin layer of frost. "I apologize."

 

She held the flowers out as an offering. Willow frowned.

 

"Freely given?" She asked.

 

"Of course," said Maeve. "Does this mean we have 'made up'?"

 

Willow scowled.

 

"For now," she replied, then lowered her voice. "We'll see about me putting you over my lap later."

 

The clasped hands and Willow led her girlfriend into the living room, feeling as though she was about the storm the beaches of Normandy.

 

"Mom, dad. This is my girlfriend, Maeve."


End file.
